


notification

by noirsboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Eventual reveal, Fluff, Instagram, Lovesquare, Marinette POV, Secret Identity, Snapchat, Social Media, Theyre both dumb, Twitter, adrien kinda needs a hug, also theres like 4 swear words, but ill try to keep it as mild as i can, dont call me out on typos, idk how to tag but pls read, im sensitive, its a soft fic if u want it to b, ladynoir and adrinette mosty, more ladynoir tho, mostly - Freeform, not until later though, social media au (??)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirsboo/pseuds/noirsboo
Summary: she was always careful about her identity. she followed very rule and made sure her partner had done the same. but there was no rule on social media. chat noir had created an instagram and what else was she supposed to do? not comply? besides, it was all in good fun, right?





	1. twitter

**Author's Note:**

> aaaahh!! ok hi this is my first fic on here and im so tired of being starved good social media aus so im feeding u instead. most of this story is gonna be in marinette's pov, i find it easier to stick to one character but u will know when i change povs. i hope u enjoy this lol. i'll try to update quick but school is a pain lol. i can't promise anything but i''ll try every saturday or so.

it was taunting her. there was absolutely no reason for her to be as nervous as she was right now. but as she stared down at the bird themed app she couldn’t help but feel tense. marinette sighed and locked her phone, bringing it to her chest, this was a bad idea. for starters it was nearly midnight and she hadn’t slept properly in days, she couldn’t let her decisions be influenced by sleep deprivation.

marinette exhaled quietly trying to calm her nerves, using her free hand to push her bangs out of the way of her sweaty forehead. there was no sound in the room except her heavy breathing, trying to find a distraction, she glanced over at tikki who was fast asleep. and for a moment she relaxed, the sight of her resting kwamii made her feel at peace. that was until she felt a vibration against her chest.

the nerves came rushing back at that. she sharply inhaled and pulled her phone to look at the new notification. before she could look at it properly another one popped up, hiding the last one behind it. she pressed the notification list and the previous notification became visible underneath the new one.

Recent x  
(-,•)- SNAPCHAT now  
from **kitty✨**

(-,•)- SNAPCHAT now  
**kitty✨** is typing…

well, maybe she wasn’t under the influence of just sleep deprivation. she hesitantly unlocked her phone read the message, she stared at the ‘new chat’ icon for a few seconds, going over all her life choices leading up to this moment before opening the chat before she could talk herself out of it.

**KITTY✨**  
| honestly its okay if u dont wanna do it  
| bugaboo !! its not necessary but its up  
| to u !! i don’t wanna pressure u <33

marinette cracked a smile at that.

**ME**  
| stop calling me bugaboo.

she knew she could always count on him. marinette trusted chat noir with her life, she knew he would never make her do something she didn’t want to and she could shut off her phone right now and go to bed. but she couldn’t.

chat noir’s bitmoji popped up above her keyboard, it stared up at her for a few moments before a thinking bubble popped up above it, indicating that he was typing.

**KITTY✨**  
| you literally cant make me.

idiot. but he was her idiot.

**KITTY✨**  
| but im serious ladybug, u really dont  
| have to. u already did this and insta i  
| think thats good enough??

she had let chat noir talk her into getting ladybug an instagram, just for fun really. so the people of paris (and anyone else who was interested) would be able to look into the lives of the superheroes that protected them. she thought it was a terrible idea. she had already seen chat noir’s instagram page when she was scrolling through her explore page, she had thought it was a joke until she had seen he was verified and had nearly 10 million followers. she had brought it up with him and he shrugged it off, saying he was bored when he made it.

she went home from patrol more confused than angry and couldn’t sleep that night, restless just thinking about chat noir’s instagram. he could be jeopardizing his identity and he didn’t seem to care? he said it was all in good fun. maybe he was right? she felt strangely about it and quietly thanked the calendar that the coming morning was saturday. she decided to give up on sleeping at 9 am and talked to tikki about the instagram for a bit. they both decided it was dangerous.

if they weren’t careful.

soon she found herself going to her instagram settings and pressing ‘add account’ where she created an instagram for her alter ego. she used a fake name to create the account just to be sure, even made a ladybug email. just to be safe. she created her account nicely and posted a picture when she was finished, following a few people, making sure to steer clear from her people she knew; following the ladyblog page instead of alya.

**l4dy.bug**  
(image: selfie of ladybug and chat noir at the eiffel tower during a sunset, both smiling, ladybug holding up a peace sign, chat holding up a peace sign behind her head making it look like bunny ears)  
**l4dy.bug ** i really envy the person who has the username lady.bug

she made sure to silence all notifications from the account. she went back to bed after that. she woke up at 3 pm and reached for her phone, instantly remembering she made an account. she felt anxious and went to switch profiles, seeing the +9 notifications she had for the account.

she was verified and already had about 2 million followers in the span of three hours. she easily found chat noir in her comment section, being the most liked comment.

**ch8t_noir** me-ow in ur first post? i knew a part of you loves me, bugaboo ;)  
2h 115,357likes reply  
———- View Replies (1648)  
**ladybooty**  
**@ch8t_noir** ARE U GUYS DATING??!! AAAHHJ?!!  
22 mins 68 likes reply  
———- View More Replies (542)

what kind of name was ladybooty anyway? the replies were quite funny; mostly a mix of confusion if they were dating and what a lame name, bugaboo, was.

**l4dy.bug** **@ch8t.noir** stop calling me bugaboo or else.  
3 mins 825 likes reply  
————- View Replies (273)

she also had a lot of requests for direct messages, most of which were bots, fans, or those thirsty guys from across the globe. she only accepted chat noirs. he typed very passive aggressively.

**ch8t_noir**  
i thought u said this was dangerous  
then u go and do this,, miss ladybug u are a HYPOCRITE

**l4dy.bug**  
<3

after that whole fiasco it wasn’t hard to let him convince her to get snapchat. the only annoying bit would be having to log in and out of her personal and ladybug, even though she rarely used her main snapchat. texting on either application became routine but she always made sure she was logged out when she was heading to school or out in general. but talking to chat was nice, he introduced her to the world of superhero social media where the notifications were endless.

she was enjoying a conversation with him about what kind of weather was the best after he had been bitching about the constant rain that week, complaining about his hair getting ruined on the way to school.

**ME**  
| i thought you get driven to school?

**KITTY✨**  
| .  
| listen ladybug.

**ME**  
| listening

**KITTY✨**  
| those stairs are a nightmare

**ME**  
| you’re a nightmare

**KITTY✨**  
| yeah but im your nightmare

then he started talking about a social media platform that had startled her. twitter. she had tried twitter once but had deleted it, the people were strange, mostly the group of people called ‘stan twitter’. they weren’t bad so to speak but twitter was completely different from snapchat and instagram. on twitter you just wrote whatever was on your mind. it was strange but you didn’t have to post a picture or video every time you posted, just words.

it didn’t scare her, it was just different from what she was used to.

**ME**  
| ok listen, i’ll download it and go to sleep  
| rn. im exhausted and feel like ill screw  
| up. i’ll decide tmrw what im gonna do  
| and ill let u know.

chat noirs icon didn’t move for a minute then disappeared from the chat. she clicked her tongue and exited the app, directing herself to to the appstore, where she was met once again with the white bird that stood out against the blue background. “im not scared of you.” she murmured to herself quietly and pressed the redownload button and sighed.

mission accomplished.

she received a notification banner.

(-,•)- SNAPCHAT  
**kitty✨** is typing

it was quickly replaced by

(-,•)- SNAPCHAT  
from **kitty✨**

she pressed the banner which took her to the app.

**KITTY✨**  
| ok i get that, srry for keeping u up

**ME**  
| i couldn’t sleep anyway its fine

then the bitmoji started thinking, she watched the thinking bubble disappear and reappear. bitmoji had added superhero costumes, and he decided to make his bitmoji wear it the ladybug one. it was cute. finally he had sent a message.

**KITTY✨**  
| you know, im really glad you’re doing  
| this, stepping out of your comfort zone  
| idk i just, thanks?? i feel like we’ve  
| gotten closer due being able to text like  
| this without revealing identities, i like  
| talking to you and i feel like this aah??  
| has improved the way we work as a  
| team. im just glad you’ve opened up to  
| me ladybug, means a lot.

his bitmoji disappeared. marinette always saves all her messages and she was quick to save these too. for her partner to basically tell her that he enjoys her company and is glad shes made an effort to be there for him made her feel like she’s finally being the partner shes always wanted to be for him.

**ME**  
| im glad i let you talk me into this, chat.  
| you’re my partner and always will be  
| i feel relieved that im being a good  
| partner ive always felt kinda out of  
| place but im glad you’re happy :)  
| anyway as much as i enjoy talking to u  
| i should probably get some sleep if i  
| dont wanna pass out at school tmrw  
| gn chat :)

his bitmoji came back as soon as she had sent the last message, he started typing immediately.

**KITTY✨**  
| ur four times the partner i will ever be  
| good night my sweet bugaboo <33

**ME**  
| whatever u dork

at that marinette smiled and shut off her phone, she connected it to the charger and pulled her blanket over herself, ready to catch up on some sleep. and it didn’t take long to start dozing off. soon she fell under the spell of sleep. and she slept like a baby.

or at least she tried to. she woke up to tikki nudging at her face. “what?” she groaned,burying herself deeper in the fortress of her blanket. “marinette! get up, theres an akuma.” and at that she sat up too quickly, seeing spots for a second. iron deficiency. she groaned and shook her head, trying to recover. “what time is it?” she yawned, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to get the sleep out. she picked up her phone and looked at the time. “two am? this is ridiculous.” she said, stretching. “couldn’t hawkmoth pick a better time to akumatize someone?” that earned her a glare from tikki.

“lets just get this over with.” she said, transforming and leaping out her balcony. she met chat noir at a nearby rooftop. “nice of you to drop by milady.” he said smoothly. “how you have enough energy to be flirty at this time of day amazes me” she yawned. “come on lets do this, im tired.” she turned to her partner who smiled at her. “the lady needs her beauty sleep now, does she?” she smacked his arm. “you’re annoying.” she concluded, turning away from him, arms crossed, watching the akuma victim from where they were standing. “what do we know about him?” she asked, her partner scooted closer to her and sighed loudly, “I thought you’d never ask, bugaboo.”

the battle took three hours. the two heroes found themselves on the eiffel tower when it was over, enjoying their last few minutes together before they had to leave. ladybug opened her bugphone and stared down at it. “do you think we could access social media on these things?” she thought aloud, making the cat next to her perk up. “i never thought about that” he admitted to her softly. silence overcame them again and after a bit she gasped quietly, “you can!” she smiled and stood up quickly, opening the snapchat camera. she started the 10 second video.

“we just saved paris, again folks.” she started off, her smile reached her eyes she was sure. “it took so long and i never want to do that again.” she laughed, she turned to chat and faced the camera at him, “how’re you feeling chat?” she asked the boy who was sitting on the ground, his head resting on a pole behind him. “if you must know bugaboo,” he winked, “im absolutely exhausted”. “stop calling me bugaboo.” she huffed at him. “but its cute” she rolled her eyes and quickly sat next to him. “the people demand we make tik tok accounts.”

chat snorted. “you mean you want us to get tik tok accounts, get twitter then we’ll talk” she huffed again. “you suck” she finished the video and posted it to her ladybug snapchat. “im gonna try to get in some more sleep before school today, ill see you later, chat.” he gave her a thumbs up, and she threw her yo-yo.

“im serious about the tik toks.” she stated. “im serious about the twitter” he shot back. and with that she zipped back home and to the comfort of her bed.

she reached for her phone and typed rapidly while tikki ate a cookie from beside her. “what’re you doing?” tikki asked as marinette was finishing up, “twitter” she replied.

marinette placed her phone back and got comfortable once more, “now time for sleep.” she sighed contently, and she did exactly that.

**ladybug**  
@ladiebug edit profile

chat make a tik tok challenge

paris, france link: ladyblog  
20 following 582k followers

tweets tweets & replies media likes

**ladybug**  
@ladiebug

next time hawkmoth decides to release an akuma at two am, im sleeping through it, gl paris.

5:46 AM • sept 22 • twitter for iphone

7926 retweets • 9293 likes


	2. follow back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> queen bee. and thats on periodt luv xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg. i am SO sorry i haven't updated. shortly after i wrote chapter 1 i lost inspo to do ANYTHING and ive rewritten this chapter so many times but it wan't working out so im rlly sorry abt the delay. i finally write this chapter and its ok but im love chloé and kinda wanted to introduce her soon and like chloenette >>> but also bc shes gonna b a main character,, i think. if u think i have a plan for this au u r so so very wrong.

**KITTY**✨  
| i blame the rain

marinette has concluded what chat noir is indeed, an idiot.`

**KITTY**✨  
| i never get sick so when i do, its awful  
| u know that if i could i would b there rn  
| but my uh mom fillin is watching me  
| like a hawk. i couldn’t even go to school  
| today. they’re so overdramatic.

**ME**  
| this could’ve been prevented if u just  
| used an umbrella

**KITTY**✨  
| but they’re just stairs.

**ME**  
| i thought they were a nightmare.

chat noir had caught a cold. a harmless cold that he was complaining about. it was “bad” but, apparently and he was being watched over by someone so she supposed he had an excuse for not coming to patrol that night.

**ME**  
| if i didn’t know any better id say ur  
| ditching so we don’t have to talk about  
| tik tok deal we made

**KITTY**✨  
| it wasn’t a deal and i thought u would  
| never man up enough to get twitter

**ME**  
| that’s exactly why i got it, if i didn’t then  
| u win, and i cannot let u win.

**KITTY**✨  
| idk if i should be intimidated by the  
| period at the end of that

**ME**  
| stop changing the subject

**KITTY**✨  
| omg  
| why do u want to get tik toks so bad

**ME**  
| why r u crushing my only dream

**KITTY**✨  
| im not  
| wait  
| i know what ur doing

he types but pauses.

**KITTY✨**  
| dont do this to my poor soul

**ME**  
| but its ok, even tho i got twitter  
| like u wanted its not like i wanted  
| something in return

**KITTY✨**  
| pls i beg

**ME**  
| i just rlly wanted this,,

**KITTY✨**  
| ladybug, dont guilt trip me.

**ME**  
| but uve crushed my dreams

**KITTY✨**  
| pls lb think abt this  
| dont do this what can i offer u

**ME**  
| tik tok

**KITTY✨**  
| besides that

**ME**  
| :(

**KITTY✨**  
| why would u do that to me

**ME**  
| :((

**KITTY✨**  
| im not getting tik tok

**ME**  
| im so sad

**KITTY✨**  
| u still have time to stop  
| dont do it

**ME**  
| fine.  
| i’ll just convince queen bee or  
| something to get tik tok w me  
| my REAL friends

**KITTY✨**  
| u literally do not like chloe what

**ME**  
| my REAL friends.  
| shes not that bad

**KITTY✨**  
| shes not gonna do it

**ME**  
| why not?? she loves me more than  
| anyone i know

**KITTY✨**  
| more than anyone?? i??

**ME**  
| if u truly loved me u would get tik tok

**KITTY✨**  
| this is manipulation this is TOXIC  
| this is a hate crime against me

**ME**  
| :(

**KITTY✨**  
| there is no way out of this is there

**ME**  
| no  
| unless u want me to cry the next time  
| i see u 🥺

**KITTY✨**  
| fine, u win.

**ME**  
| :)

**KITTY✨**  
| on one condition

**ME**  
| what  
| i literally got twitter u cant do this

**KITTY✨**  
| twitter was never part of the  
| deal i said get twitter then we’ll talk,,  
| i never said i would get tik tok if u  
| got twitter

**ME**  
| ok fine what

**KITTY✨**  
| matching icons. 🥺

**ME**  
| ur kidding

**KITTY✨**  
| i found this rlly cute pair and like  
| maybe u can have the chat icon and  
| i can have the ladybug icon they’re  
| cute!! please ladybug please

**ME**  
| suddenly i don’t want tik tok

**KITTY✨**  
| oh wow ok rude

**ME**  
| i mean,, does it HAVE to be us? like  
| maybe uh marvel character matching  
| ones like maybe uh stevetony or  
| something

**KITTY✨**  
| ok fine.  
| have you ever watched mean girls?

**ME**  
| oh god. i cannot believe my partner  
| is a mean girls stan i might just have  
| to leave

**KITTY✨**  
| whatever make a choice or no tik tok

**ME**  
| ok ugh whatever. give me the chat  
| noir icon b4 i change my mind

**KITTY✨**  
| wait really

**ME**  
| yes really now i have to go patrol

it was nice being able to talk to chat just casually. tension in her body would dissolve when she felt a gentle vibration from her phone to see a new chat notification. snapchat was where they usually spoke for whatever reason. their conversations would start easy with ‘hi im bored’ and would smoothly melt into ‘do you think hawkmoth ever regrets his villain name because those are two different animals and none of which connect to his miraculous which is a butterfly’. on one hand she was happy this change had happened because now she could be even closer with her partner than she already was, on the other hand though she was scared she would accidentally reveal anything related to her identity, afraid that she wasn’t being careful enough.

but she was able to push her thoughts away when she heard a vibration. sometimes she would be disappointed, receiving an email or akuma alert. she would never admit to frowning at a text message from alya or a notification from adrien liking a recent post (even though it made her heart swell). chat noir was different from texting alya. he understood her.

speak of the devil.

alya ✈️  
who would win a fight between rena rouge and queen bee?

what the fuck

thats a little random uh  
why do you um why do you ask

alya ✈️  
curious honestly. nino and i were talking and were like who would win and we decided rena rouge would win because shes like ten times cooler than queen bee AND chloé combined

oh  
well i think it would be a fair fight  
but queen bee probably bc she could  
immobilize u?? idk i think venom is  
more powerful than mirage??

alya ✈️  
really?? i mean whatever.  
thats fair i guess.

she had been meaning to pass by master fu’s and pick up the fox miraculous to hang out with alya for a bit on patrol but, when she thought about it, she felt bad for chloé, always being pushed away and a different hero replaced her. she already knew chloé grew up feeling neglected and finding a new owner for the bee miraculous was becoming harder when she thought of chloé’s reaction.

so change of plans. queen bee is going on patrol tonight, and ladybug was gonna do everything in her power that evening to make her feel like she didn’t need a miraculous to feel super. using the miraculous would just be a plus.

of course her identity fiasco was still a thing but chloé loved being queen bee and anyone could see it from the way she handled being a hero. maybe, just one more round with the bee miraculous wouldn’t hurt, right?

**ME**  
| r u free

the response was almost immediate and marinette wanted to unsend the first message she sent.

**CHLOÉ**  
| ladybug r u asking me to b ur queen?

**ME**  
| im asking if u wanna go on patrol not  
| if u wanna go to prom w me chill

**CHLOÉ**  
| yes to both

**ME**  
| ok b at ur balcony thing

**CHLOÉ**  
| ok im here make it snappy my patience is wearing thin.

chloé wasn’t an awful person. she grew in wealth, everything handed to her since birth. she wasn’t used to not getting what she wanted and although she was loved by her father, she seeked acceptance in her mother who usually shut her down. and it made marinette feel pity for chloé and she hated it, because a girl with such potential doesn’t deserve that, call her soft but marinette believed everyone deserves a second chance at everything, even chloé. she wasn’t her biggest fan but the girl was trying to change, she really was.

so when she landed on her balcony, watching chloé’s face light up at the sight of the miraculous box, she couldn’t help but feel the tiniest hint of fuzzy inside. maybe the girl didn’t have the best attitude but she was trying. she believed in her.

she transformed with a grace that left marinette lightheaded and they both ran off into the night, laughter filled the air as their noses reddened because of the cooling temperature. the chirps of incoming messages coming from her yo-yo were ignored as the two patrolled, inside jokes filling in as replacement for chat noir’s messages. it was nice.

when they finished their quick patrol, the sun had only started to set, they sat on the rooftop of their school. “its so weird being up here.” queen bee was the first one to speak. it didn’t take long for them to ease into conversation that had them bending over, trying to breathe after laughing for so long. she never in a million years would marinette ever thought she would enjoy the blonde’s company. but here they were, crying laughing over how ridiculous some akumatized villains powers were.

when they had finally calmed down, and had caught their breaths, bee whispered, “mister pigeon” and that was all it took for another fit of laughter to start up.

after that mess they talked like normal teenage girls would, about boys, their futures, girls, celebrities, what the GOOD drinks at starbucks were.

“im just saying, mango dragon fruit hits different.” ladybug let out a low whistle and lightly tsked at the blonde “in the summer maybe, but that pumpkin spice latte be what helps me stay awake in class” and they talked and talked until they laid on the concrete roof of the school and stared at the black sky that was littered with shining white specks. then they spoke gossip.

“so.” queen bee had started and ladybug already didn’t like where this was going. she shifted the hands that lay behind her head for comfort. “so.” she replied. “you and chat noir” queen bee clicked her tongue and ladybug almost choked before the blonde continued. “you two are getting disgustingly affectionate online.” and oh god they are not having this conversation right now. “we are not” she said, throat suddenly feeling dry.

“right because, ‘im miserable without you, my sweet lady of the night’ with sixty heart emojis is not in any way affectionate” she feels the heat rushing to her face and there is no reason she should be blushing. she hoped the darkness of the night would hide the color of her warming cheeks. “and what's up with that reply? you respond with ‘aw miss me already, my kitty?’ with a single heart and you just expect the world to think you’re not dating??”. the universe was a very cruel place and ladybug regrets every life choice shes made up to this moment. “it's getting late,” she said, voice cracking in the slightest. “we both have school tomorrow i think it's time patrol ended.” and she knows queen bee doesn’t care and shes aware ladybug is trying to end the conversation. but she complies.

“okay fine.” they were quiet for a minute and ladybug stands first, brushing off nonexistent dirt off herself. “do you actually feel anything towards him or are you just playing with his feelings?”

that caught her off guard. she freezes and her eyes widened. she hears herself speak before she could think. “what? no! he's- he’s my best friend i would never- no! i wouldn’t ever play with his feelings!” bee hummed in response and took a step forward causing ladybug to stumble back, “then what exactly are you doing?” queen bee looks at ladybug with an affectionate look on her face and ladybug squirms under her gaze. “i- he convinced me to get social media and we’ve grown closer than before which seemed pretty impossible seeing how close we were already.” she gulped as bee’s face becomes unreadable, “and what do you think all that online gooey shit means to him?”

marinette was in love with one person, adrien agreste. not chat noir. not chloé. not anyone else but adrien. chat was her best friend she wouldn’t ever try to hurt him. the knot in her stomach when he texted meant absolutely nothing to her, god she barely even acknowledged it seen as the same knot was ten times worse when adrien was around.

but chat was in love with her. she knew he would follow her to the ends of the earth. he would jump in front of her before she got hit like he’d done so many times before. he was so fucking stupid. but in the most endearing way.

but she didn’t love him the way he loved her. “its banter. we do it all the time” she answers, she thinks that’ll shut queen bee up but she had no idea how chat might’ve felt about their late night texts. “just think about it- hes a good guy, but you and i both know his heart is made of glass.” bee sighs and reaches for her yoyo, “and if you’re gonna hold it, don’t drop it.” and ladybug is left stunned before she watches bee swing off in the direction of her home.

by the time they made it back to the hotel ladybug has a headache. too many thoughts running in her head and too little hours of sleep was finally getting to her. she watched the blonde detransform and she pulled the miraculous from her hair. she looked at it for a moment before she held it out to her. “thank you for letting me do this, ladybug, i um, really enjoyed it.” she turns to walk into her bedroom, and she makes it to the glass door and her hand hesitates above the knob.

ladybug thinks shes going to look back and steal a glance at the bee miraculous again before shes sure its gone forever, and she sits on the railing, waiting. but she doesn’t turn and finally brings her hand down on the knob and pushes the door in. her shoes tap against the ground and she’s about to close the door behind her when ladybug just yells.

“wait!” and shes not sure what she’s doing but chloé’s gaze snaps up and ladybug is now standing on the railing. “i love having you as queen bee.” she blurts and she still doesn’t know what she’s doing but she’s jumping down onto chloé’s balcony, walking towards the girl.  
“i admit, i cant find another person to hold this miraculous because truth be told, you’re the only person i trust with this job.” and ladybug inhales sharply. “and i cant do this to you because it puts you in danger but-“ she pauses to look at the girl whos now standing outside again, face blank, waiting for her to continue. “maybe we could sometimes uh- hang out as just us?” and this is dumb.

ladybug scratches the back of her neck and looks anywhere but into chloé’s eyes. “i mean, it’s not as cool as saving paris and all that but i just figured that um, maybe we could both use the company sometimes.”

there is silence and ladybug feels heat rushing to her face because why did she just do that. but the next thing she knows shes being crushed into a tight hug and chloé is squealing so she takes it as a good sign. chloé lets go as soon as she realizes though because ladybug is pushed back and she almost falls and chloé is looking down at her nails. “its a good idea, i guess.” and thats all the confirmation ladybug needs.

after that they both go inside, setting up dates that they can meet up and just be girls. ladybug and chloé. girls talking shit about boys and crying over music. yeah period.

and the night goes on and ladybug still feels her yoyo buzz every now and then but she ignores it in favor of talking to chloé and if she notices, she doesn’t say anything.

its almost 10 pm when ladybug steals a glance at the clock in chloé’s room and she should be heading home. so she stands and chloé looks up from her spot on the couch across from where ladybug was sitting.

“i should get going.” she says crosses her arms over her chest. “its getting late,” chloé agrees and ladybug loves that she can talk chloé so easily. she smiles and heads to the door she came in and pauses as an earlier conversation with chat comes to mind and she quickly turns around, too quickly because the room spins for a second and she nearly loses her balance and chloé looks startled.

“wait, wait ,wait! i just remembered.” she clears her throat and smiles widely at chloé. “so uh, i had to convince chat to get tik tok with me today because i wanted to and he didn’t but i succeeded, but before i did, i said that if he didn’t do it i would get you to be a tik toker with me and it was a whole thing but he didn’t believe in me and now im here to prove him wrong!” and she smiles brightly at chloé whos face is scrunched up with her eyebrow raised and its kind of cute.

chloé brings her hand to her face and drags out a sigh. “you’re ridiculous” she mutters, “utterly ridiculous.” the blonde rubs her temple before looking up at ladybug again. “hypothetically, if i did this,” she pauses to swallow, “what would come out of it?”. ladybug bites on her lip, leaning against the wall. “hypothetically, i would say.. bragging rights” the confused look on chloés face pushes her to explain. “like, you can tell your classmates you make tiktoks with ladybug. because, im cool”

the blonde scoffs, “if i wanted to brag to my classmates about ladybug, i would show off my instagram follow from her.” ladybug blushes and directs her eyesight elsewhere, “which i dont have! its utterly ridiculous!”

“uh-“ ladybug flushed then snapped her fingers. “you have to earn your follow, just like everyone else.” satisfied with her answer she crossed her arms over her chest. “how did adrien ‘earn’ your follow?” chloé air quoted, eyebrow arched. “that- that’s not relevant! listen. are you in or not?”

“okay fine, im in. but your first tik tok has to be directed by me.” the smirk on chloés face was not helping. she was about to respond when her yoyo vibrated for what seemed like the millionth time tonight. she paused to look down at her notifications.

(-,•)- SNAPCHAT now  
from **KITTY**✨

view 15 more from **KITTY**✨

she smiled and looked up at the blonde. “deal.” pushing herself off the wall, walking towards chloé. “i have to leave in like 20 minutes though, so we gotta make this quick” she sits and waits for whatever chloé is about to make her do. thinking about it now, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to agree. “that’s more than enough time to teach you the dance” is all chloé says before standing up and going to her closet. “the dance..?” ladybug questions as chloé pulls a sweater out of her closet and tosses it at her.

catching the sweater, she holds it out in front of her, reading the big red text on the soft material. harvard. her eyes widen and she looks back up at chloé. “i assume you know who danielle cohn is?”

“oh god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one:  
me: chloenette 🥺💕💖💘💗💞👩❤️💋👩💓  
i live for marinette being a chaotic bi. ok so the relationships in the tags r thr official ones but that doesn't mean there aren't gonna be some before that. mosty bc chloenette and lukadrien,,,,, anyway im so sorry again for the delay but im better now and i think i can write more! pls leave kudos !! love u guys !!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked it pls tell me where i can improve and leave kudos bc im kinda liking this so far. thank u for reading :)


End file.
